Silly Little Girl
by kannibal
Summary: Originally posted on FOSFF   You've been captured by the Arrancar, but what happens when you find out your guard has been watching you...at night? A Ulquiorra fanfic.
1. Kawaii Kowai

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach**

**-_Again, This story was first posted on FreedomofSpeechFF but it's mine. I might just delete it from the other site once it starts working again..._**

**_Anyway, I hope you like it...Please review and give me comments and ideas/requests. I'll take whatever really haha._**

**"You dont have a soul. You are a soul.**

**You have a body."**

**-C.S. Lewis**

* * *

><p>The room they leave you in is big and full of space. As if you needed it, someone as small as yourself. The Arrancar locked you in here with a couch, a bed, and a table. At night the only light you had was the moon. Lucky for you, it has yet to fail.<p>

"I'm coming in," A dull smooth voice muffles outside the door. Ulquiorra made his way into the room. His hands placed in his pockets, his expression always made him look more depressed than nonchalant.

"Your dinner is ready" he announced. He was followed by a servant with the usual dinner tray. The servant placed your tray on the table and left. Ulquiorra stayed and watched you take little bites of your dinner.

"Why are you so quiet?" You ask him without looking up. Why would you bother glancing at him? You could never stare at this man without having him cloud your mind. His eyes left you in awe. His slim yet built figure was like a target for your eyes to follow. And his hair was like black silk, or perhaps it was razor sharp. You could never quite tell because of the silver shimmer that rang from the moonlight.

"I have nothing to say to you, women." His tone was never insulting; Ulquiorra's voice was always smooth. It was his words that made your soul sink. You were nothing to him, and it pissed you off.

"I have a name you know." You shot back at him, finally looking him in the eyes. He was standing closer than you thought...and oddly walking closer.

"I know what your name is, silly little girl. I have no reason to use it. You answer to me regardless of what I address you as." He says uncaring while he stares you down. You put the remains of your food back on the tray and put your hands on your lap.

"It would be polite to address me using my name. You know that, but obviously you seem to be stuck on my gender." You remark with a sudden ache to challenge him.

He tilts his head to the side and pushes the table away with his foot. You suddenly feel exposed, though it's not like the table was any kind of shield. There was nothing blocking this man from you. Ulquiorra's legs meet your knees and he bends over to have his face leveled with yours.

"Your sex has no affect on me. If you think it does then you have it backwards." He says leaning in closer.

Ulquiorra's lips meet your ear, "I know I have an affect on you, though. I'm the one who was ordered to watch over you, remember?" His words jumble in your mind. His breath is cold; it sends goose bumps down your body. Your heart skips a beat; he has never been this close to you.

"Women, do you know what that means? That I have access to you morning, day...and night." Ulquiorra coo's. You slip sideways away from him. His hand grabs your wrist softly, and he spins you around. His other hand pushes on the small of you're back causing you to bend into his chest. Ulquiorra towers over you, his eyes focused on your lips. His hair falls on your cheek; it slithers across your skin. Cold but not sharp, it is smooth.

"How many times have you muttered my name in the dark?" Ulquiorra strokes your cheek.

'_He's watched me?'_ A slight blush forms across your nose.

You're embarrassed, remembering what you did when you thought you were alone. As if you had never expected your privacy to be invaded. _'I can't let him play this way...'_ You bring his head down to your mouth so your lips can reach his ears. Your finger trails down his neck.

"You should know. After all...you watched, Ulquiorra." You say with a smirk. For a moment his grip tightens only for him to let go and throw you on to the couch.

He turns around and walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>((Dun dun dun-REVIEW!))<strong>

_**-Tehe...I have the giggles.**_


	2. Tomblike

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach!**

**-I dont really know what to say this time...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**Roger: What are you doin?**

**-Oh Roger! thank god your here it was so awkward! Wait...why are you in this fanfic?**

**Roger: I was going to wash my clothes and I needed Bleach so I came here...**

**-This isnt...you...your a tart. Go back to your fanfic.**

**Roger: Fine sheesh...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ulquiorra's POV*<strong>

"Perhaps I should have kept my hands to myself." He says walking out of the room.

His mind is filled with the moments that passed only seconds ago. He digresses with thoughts of your warm breath, dilated pupils, and beating heart. "How could she figure I have some interest in her so fast?"

"Because she's a chick, dumbass." Grimmjow says as he rounds the corner.

Ulquiorra turns slightly, "Did I ask you?"

Grimmjow shrugs and walks up, "Naw but you were talking to yourself...again."

'_Everyone knows this girl now. The men are all attracted to her. Aizen already approved of all circumstances with her, as long as she is not killed. I have full right to her if I choose it.'_

"I'm guessing Nnoitra was right. You haven't bothered with her …yet." Grimmjow smirks.

"I suggest you go on. [Your name] is none of your concern." He tells him in a hard tone as he leans against the door.

"Whatever man..." Grimmjow shrugs, flipping him off as he walks by.

'_How lucky he is, I would have snapped that finger right off...but [Your name] is probably asleep by now.'_

He imagines your soft lips, the way they quiver as you breathe. Feathers of your hair that sway against the pillow. When each bone aches under his skin because of the way the blankets define the structure of your body.

Ulquiorra closes his eyes, _'No, I could not possibly allow Grimmjow to wake her up.'_

He begins to remember the first night he watched you. Your small hands lingering across your own body...moaning his very name as if he were the one doing it all. At first he thought you noticed him, but the soft curl in your voice proved you were merely fantasizing.

For many nights after that he wondered why you did it. Then he stopped caring why, and instead pondered about what you imagined. It would almost startle Ulquiorra when your rhythm would speed up, harder, senselessly. Your teeth would grind or bite your lower lip to keep from making too much noise. The man was clueless of what you could possibly be thinking of. What did you want him to do to you, what actions did you desire from him? Ulquiorra could not come to a single conclusion, so he started to think of them on his own.

He smirked to himself finally, _'It was good to tell her I knew all this time. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from giving her the pleasure she dreamed of if she continued. She needed to rest for once anyway.'_

* * *

><p><strong>*Your POV*<strong>

You wake up and scramble off the bed.

'_It's still dark...oh...it's always dark.'_ You think to yourself as you walk across the room. The floor is cold against your feet.

'_Why should I bother getting up? I'm surprised he isn't in here already, watching me.'_

Then the reality of it hits you, you're not cocky or full of yourself like before. No…Ulquiorra has been watching you through the nights. He was there as you fingered yourself, saying his name! Why the hell didn't you get the full sense to this before? The thought causes you to stumble into the very large door. You knock on it anyway.

"What do you need?" Ulquiorra asks immediately from the other side.

"I...uh...need to use the restroom." You reply shyly at his fast response.

He opens the door and the bright hallway light blinds your tired eyes. Ulquiorra grabs your hand; he is warm against your skin. With a firm, yet reassuring grip he leads you down the hall to the bathroom. It takes awhile for your eyes to adjust, and as you are blindly led through the building you feel exposed. Your face is hot with an obvious pink blush as the air chills you in only a spaghetti strap black shirt and blue shorts.

You flush and go to the sink, washing your hands. The bathroom is big, a large mirror and a tub that looks like an above ground pool. On the counter there is a bowl of mint scented heated oils, you move it out of the way and reach for a towel. The water on the floor makes you slip and your heart painfully jumps as you fall. You yelp and grab the counter for support, only to have the oils spill on your head. They burn into your pores, seep into your eyes, and sink between your hairs.

You scream and Ulquiorra steps in, not even bothering to take in the situation. He quickly picks you up in his arms.

"You silly little thing." He shakes his head as you panic in his arms. His cool expression turns to concern as you claw at your face.

"It burns! My eyes! Damn it!" You plead, helplessly wiping your face on his clothes.

You hear Ulquiorra sigh and put you down on the floor. He takes off his jacket and lets you wipe the rest of the oils from your eyes as he goes over to the bath. Ulquiorra turns on the water and steps back over to you.

"Strip." He commands, helping you up on your feet.

You stare at him confused.

"Unless you plan on getting in with your clothes on?" He raises a brow.

* * *

><p><strong>((Review? Yes? No? Maybe so? I dont know...))<strong>

_**-I still dont know what to say...so I'll leave you with a quote and ask that you review...**_

**"Love is a serious mental disease."**

**-Plato**


End file.
